The invention relates to an accessory device intended for dry cleaning machines whose drying and deodorizing circuit is of what is known as the "normally open" type, and not only is the device original but it is particularly interesting since, with the utmost ease, it can also be fitted on prior installed machines without the need for them to be in any way especially adapted.